The present invention generally relates to databases and, more particularly, to a system and method for classification of low relevance records in a database.
A software application that uses one or more databases generally has the capacity, and in many cases the need, to store records in one or more databases over various periods of time. However, numerous records in a database may become obsolete over time. These obsolete records may be disposable and/or have low relevance in database queries. As a database ages, the required storage size may increase due to the increasing number of stored records. These storage issues may be compounded by the presence of these obsolete records. More and more storage space may be required over time to accommodate this increasing amount of data.